A conventional globe is suitable for demonstrating the oceans and continents on the earth in three-dimensions, but is not suitable for demonstrating the times of sunrise and sunset in various places on the earth in different times of the year.
Japanese patent laid open publication No. 60-100169 discloses an illumination device and a semi-spherical light shield both disposed in a semi-transparent hollow globe to demonstrate the regions of day and night on the earth. The light shield is rotatably supported around a vertical axial line and can be angularly adjusted with a knob which is detachably mounted on top of the globe.
This globe however requires a supply of electricity, and a complex structure must be incorporated in the interior of the globe. Therefore, its assembly process is highly complex, and the manufacturing cost is inevitably high.